Power Rangers Cyber Future
by RedMysticRanger
Summary: When a former ranger receives a message from the future about a sophisticated evil race from the future coming to Earth it is up to him to recruit five brave teens to gain futuristic cyber powers and stop this evil force by becoming the Power Rangers.
1. A Cyber Beginning Part 1

**Hi guys I really hope you like my new season of Power Rangers if you would like me to continue my other one from where I left off just let me know... Enjoy.**

POWER RANGERS

CYBER FUTURE

A CYBER BEGINNING PART 1

In the year of 2506 there was a healthy peaceful future. There was no pollution; the grass was green, the sky always a bright blue. The people were as friendly as can be and very polite.

All was well until an evil force named the Demtrun Race took over Earth and enslaved it. Their leader was the demonic Gorakai. With his army he turned the world into a wasteland. But Earth fought back and used its sophisticated technology to recruit the top five best officers of the Cyber Force. The Cyber Force was a multi million dollar company who helped the less fortunate and took crime off the streets. These best top five officers took care of most of the crime and monsters by becoming Cyber Force Power Rangers.

The five officers fought Gorakai and his army. The rangers had won the battle and sealed Gorakai and his army in dynonamic containment, this sealed the Demtrun Race in a large cell and was shrinked to be frozen on ice, so there was no chance of escape. Gorakai was smarter than that, he had a plan that was waiting to be hatched…………

Future, March 26 2506

The dark street lighted up revealing the road ahead. The wind blew slightly. Tree's swayed from side to side and increased its rate until it started shaking from the car that sped past. The car was a large blue floating vehicle and had the words "CYBER FORCE".

Inside revealed six figures. Driving the large vehicle was Cyber Force Black Ranger with Blue and Yellow next to him. In the back of the vehicle sat Cyber Force Red and Pink rangers guarding an evil creature. Chained up in a small space sat the evil Demtrun leader Gorakai. He stared at the rangers with a small grin on his face. He looked up and stared at the red ranger.

"Let me ask you red ranger, what do you want out of life?" he said in a low pitched dark voice. The red leader of the rangers looked at the sinister creature. "To get you on ice which should be very soon" he spoke.

Gorakai grinned once again and laughed in an evil tone as he stood up. "Now let me tell you what I want".

He raised both hands in the air and shouted "POWER AND ULTAMATE ANNIHALATION!!" Suddenly in a bang the large blue vehicle came to a stop.

"What's going on?" the pink ranger yelled out to the black ranger. The black uniformed ranger stood up and looked ahead "Something shot a beam of energy at us" he answered.

The blue and yellow rangers went to check it out as the remaining rangers got out of the vehicle with the red ranger holding onto Gorakai. A dark figure walked towards the crashed vehicle and the rangers. He wore a large cloak to cover himself.

He reached both hands behind his back and got out twin swords. With a swift move he jolted out five beams of fire that got a direct hit on the rangers. With an explosion they fell several feet backwards.

The red ranger then heard a crack. He turned around and saw that Gorakai escaped out of the chains and joined the cloaked figure.

"My loyal henchmen, you have done well" Gorakai spoke to the cloaked figure.

The stranger tore of the long black coat to reveal himself to be Gorakai's second in command. The Cyber Force rangers stood in shock.

"But how did he escape from lockdown" the yellow ranger said in surprise.

The blue ranger followed her question in the same tone. "He should have been highly secured and guarded until Gorakai was shrunken on ice"

The creature standing next to Gorakai was Jungor, his second in command henchmen. His whole body was green with claws and spikes. He held two twin swords that slid into his armor which was blue and grey and had one eye that saw all. Gorakai on the other hand was very muscular and had gold and red armor. He carried a staff that had a dragon horn on top with spikes coming out of it.

"Good job retrieving my dragon staff Jungor, you will be well rewarded" said Gorakai.

His red eyes glowed in the darkness as he laughed once again. The highly trained rangers quickly got up from the ground and got ready to take on both the monsters.

"We caught you once and we can do it again" shouted the red ranger. All five rangers got out there morphers.

"Ready" he followed. The others followed with the same word. As they were about to morph they were interrupted by Gorakai.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you". Jungor raised his swords and shot out another beam towards the sky. "What in the world is he doing?" asked the black ranger. Still holding the morphers ready, they saw something coming behind Gorakai and Jungor.

The rangers looked ahead and saw the entire army they had taken to lockdown. The foot solders which were called Fikes came running holding axes and spears. With there three arms they could jump long distances. Following them were all the monsters they had taken off the street. The rangers stood pale as ghosts with fear in there eyes.

"But how?" asked the pink ranger grasping her morpher even tighter.

Jungor answered her question feeling proud he did well for his master. "Well let's just say that while you were taking my master from dynonamic containment and shipping him off to be shrunken on ice, I got busy…"

The rangers held there morphers with a very tight grip hearing the bad news.

"I escaped from my cell and disarmed the guards, as I had a device in my hands I made my masters army stronger than ever. I destroyed your base and took care of your Commander leaving him tied up….next to a bomb that will explode in 20 minutes" Jungor continued in a dark laugh that he joined his master with.

"Oh no, we have to save the Commander!" said the worried yellow ranger.

"You see rangers, sometimes you don't get what you want from life and sometimes you do and I haven't even begun my master plan" yelled Gorakai.

"This world will be no more as I shall escape to the past and destroy it so there will never be a Cyber Force and evil shall finally prevail once and for all" finished Gorakai.

The rangers were done listening and were ready for action.

"How are we supposed to defeat Gorakai and his entire newly powered army by ourselves and save Commander Jordan in time?" asked the blue ranger trying to figure out the impossible situation.

The red ranger was trying to think of the right thing to do. "Well, I guess we are going to have to do our best… READY" commanded the red leader ready for a huge fight.

The rangers raised there morphers ready to morph into Cyber Force Power Rangers but a voice came from there morphers. With static and interruption spoke a voice. "Rangers return to base quickly I don't have much time I have managed to reach my communicator behind my wrist, quickly retreat from the battle".

The rangers knew what they had to do so they teleported back to the destroyed base. Gorakai and his army left the dark road ready to teleport to the past as Gorakai opened a portal with the device given to him by Jungor the entire army left and headed to go back in time. As the evil army left, the blue vehicle exploded from a gas leakage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five Cyber Force rangers returned to there base of operation which was now destroyed by Jungor and the army of Fikes and monsters. They saw there commander and the bomb which had 30 seconds to go. The pink and yellow rangers attended to their commander untying him from a chair while the red, blue and black rangers froze the bomb and destroyed it with a laser standing nearby.

Commander Jordan explained to the rangers that he knows what Gorakai has planned and they need to take action.

"Rangers I am afraid that even if you wanted to morph you can't because your morphers are connected to the base's computer and now that the computer is destroyed you will no longer be able to morph, but we still have hope, with the last energy of this generator it has tracked the year Gorakai and his army has gone to" explained Commander Jordan.

The rangers listened carefully as remaining officers started to clean up the base.

" Gorakai has traveled to the year 2007, because in 2010 Cyber Force was founded and created but in 2007 machinery and morphers were made that is what Gorakai is doing… he is going to destroy the world of 2007 and this time will cease to exist as will Cyber Force" he continued.

The rangers looked at each other sighing and wondering what they can do to help now that they are powerless.

"So what can we do to stop Gorakai in his tracks and prevent the Earth to be destroyed?" asked the blue ranger.

The other rangers agreed with his question. The Commander scratched his head thinking of Earth's last hope.

"Our only chance of survival is if we use the almighty Cyber morphers and send them to 2007, but we may need to send them to a former ranger… and I have one just in mind" the Commander answered.

The rangers also knew who he was thinking about. The Commander nodded his head as he walked over to a large machine. The rangers started operating the generators last energy and getting ready for Earth's final hope.

"Are you sure this is going to work, the generator doesn't have much energy left?" asked the red ranger looking at his Commander. Commander Jordan replied with a nod and thumbs up. The rangers and the Commander all gathered together in front of a large screen. The computer's voice activated " Connecting now…Year 2007". The rangers and Commander all crossed there fingers for this was there last chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past, February 21st 2007

Meanwhile in 2007 on the Moon laid a familiar palace. Gorakai and his army took over the palace, on the top floor was Gorakai sitting in a large stone chair "This palace is still here? Lord Zedd takes care of his stuff" said Gorakai confused. Jungor interrupted and corrected him "Actually master, I think the Machine Empire turned it into there own and this place used to belong to Lord Zedd who is now a human along with Rita Repulsa remember?" Gorakai shrugged and said "Well, now that we are all free let the destruction begin!!!!" as he left for Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED……

**So what do you recon, please review and say what you think, I will update soon.**


	2. A Cyber Beginning Part 2

**Hi guys, I really hope you like my new season of Power Rangers if you would like me to continue my other fanfic story from where I left off just let me know and please review and hopefully this chapter will change the idea of this being like Time Force... Enjoy.**

POWER RANGERS

CYBER FUTURE

A CYBER BEGINNING PART 2

Past, February 21st 2007

It was early in the morning and the sun was just about to rise. A hot ball of fiery heat was rising into the vanishing night sky. The breeze swayed lightly and the leaves rolled down the streets. In a small house a young fifteen year old turned around in his bed to check the time. The basketball shaped digital clock read 7.00am.

A woman aged in her 40's opened the door to the dark room and walked over to the curtains.

"C'mon Will get up, rise and shine" she said as she opened the curtains to reveal the blinding sunlight that came to the teenager named Will. He yawned and groaned as he took off the sheets and got out of the warm bed.

"Mum, its seven o'clock in the morning I don't get up for another hour" he groaned as his mother got out the vacuum cleaner. The mother looked at her child with a 'have you forgotten' face. She turned on the vacuum cleaner and started picking up the mess.

"Will, don't forget you need to go to work an hour early so you can open up the shop today, remember what your boss said last night, its your turn this week" she explained to him as his mind flickered back to hearing his boss's voice. He walked out of the room to get his uniform on and to get ready for work.

A couple minutes later, Will was ready to go as he took out his bike and headed off. He fixed his short brown hair and squinted his brown eyes. Will was lightly tanned and fairly muscular like his other friends.

He crossed a corner where he met up with his best friend Michael who was the same age and was wearing the same uniform as Will – an orange T- shirt with brown pants.

"Hey man, I thought I would come with you while you opened up the shop, I hate it when it will be my turn next week, I hate getting up early" Michael yawned.

Will agreed with his friend and continued riding down the street. The two chatted about there favorite sport which was basketball. "Man I can't believe they transferred Allen Iverson to the New York Nicks, he should have gone to Miami Heat" Michael whined. Will wasn't too happy about the famous NBA player's move to his new team either.

"Nah, Allen Iverson should have gone to the Chicago Bulls, we are losing every second game it's unbelievable!" Will answered. They turned a corner and passed a water fountain until they got to the shop.

Will jumped off his bike and took out the keys to open the door. The two walked into the store and turned the lights on while they started to set up everything,

The store was called The Juke Box. It sold music records and the latest music that was out. On the walls were plasma screen's showing video clips of music artists. At the front entrance was the cash register and unsold stock; in the middle of the shop were tables full of records and albums.

Later on three more of Will and Michael's friends came. A teenager of fifteen walked in wearing the same uniform as his friends. He wore glasses and carried a laptop with him. He scratched his hand over his dark blonde hair. His blue eyes met up with Will and Michael.

"Hey Ryan, how it going dude?" asked Michael fixing his black hair. Ryan shook hands with Will and Michael and sat down at the cash register. "Not as bad as you getting up at 7.00am to open the store, hay Will" Ryan answered. Will made a face at Ryan.

A girl dressed in the same uniform as the guys but wearing a brown skirt walked in to the store. "At least your turn is over Ryan, I am after Michael on the list" she said greeting the others. "Hey Anna, where is Brooke wasn't she with you?" asked Will.

Anna tied her short brown hair in a ponytail and fixing her eyelash near her blue eyes. "Yeah she is here now, Brooke had to chase after her nail polish" Anna explained. Soon a beautiful long blonde haired girl walked in to the store. "Hey guys sorry I am late" Brooke said. She was wearing the same uniform as Anna.

Michael fixed his hair and went up to Brooke. "Well Brooke, you're looking totally awesome and stunning today" he said with a smile that reached both cheeks. The beautiful teenager rolled her eyes at her friend and walked away. The others laughed how once again Michael failed to date Brooke.

A few hours passed and the store got full with customers and the five friends got really busy selling records and placing items on shelves. Soon the friend's boss walked in to the store to find them working at a fast pace. He smiled and walked over to Will.

"Hello Will, did you put the keys in a safe place and made sure you placed these new albums on the shelve?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I put the keys near the back and those new albums are a great hit, we have lots of customers today" Will explained. The boss smiled and gave thumbs up to Will.

A few more hours passed and the store started to get a little empty. Will went up to his boss and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes Will what is it?" asked the boss.

He sat down and asked his higher rank worker a question "Excuse me sir but just wondering, why did you come here to stay in Mainntown and not keep your job and stay in Reefside?"

The older man sat down next to his worker and explained "Well you see Will, the reason I came to Mainntown was because the science labs here are much more sophisticated and complex than Reefside High but I didn't want to be stuck in a lab with nobody to talk to and since I have experience with teenagers from working in a high school I took this job, worked my way up and now I am your supervisor" the older man finished and smiled at Will.

Michael had over heard there conversation and walked in placing some paperwork in a file. "Is it true that you were once a power ranger sir?" he asked. The others walked in the room also waiting to hear the truth about the rumor.

The older man scratched his head and gasped trying to find the right answer. He struggled for a little bit and finally answered. "No Michael, the rumors are false I was never a ranger". The five friends looked at each other and gave him thumbs up returning to there work. Will got off the chair and headed back to his work as well.

"Thank you for your time……. Dr. Oliver" he smiled as he left the room. Dr. Oliver ran his fingers slowly on his face thinking.

Later that afternoon once he finished work, Dr. Oliver went to his house in Reefside. "Lucky for me Mainntown isn't to far away from Reefside otherwise I would have found a house there" he said to himself. He opened up the door and walked in; he dropped his bags on the floor and walked over to a dinosaur head. He pushed the head down and a secret door opened, he walked in and went down the stairs to sit in his chair.

He continued his research for dinosaur fossils in silence. "Lets see now the carnivore eats meat and the carnivores include dinosaurs such as……" Dr. Oliver stopped as his computer started to reboot and he was receiving a video message.

"What in the world is happening here, this message is like nothing I have ever seen before" he said to himself examining the message. The computer screen started to stammer and get interrupted with static.

The computer screen started to form a picture of six people; five of them were wearing multi colored uniforms and one wearing one similar. The man in front of the screen cleared his throat.

"Hello Dr. Tommy Oliver, I am Commander Jordan of Cyber Force and with me our my top five officers- the Cyber Force Power Rangers, I am afraid we are in great need of your help" the Commander said. Tommy looked closer to the screen, "Where are you from?" he asked.

"We are contacting you from the year 2506; our time has been in great peril, for the evil Demtrun Race leader Gorakai has escaped from our containment and has destroyed our base of operations, Gorakai and his army has traveled to your time making it impossible for us to catch him and get him back because he has destroyed all our equipment and the rangers morphing power, making our chances less successful"

Tommy looked worried and concerned about the future's hope. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

The Commander continued "OK Tommy listen carefully for our generators power making it possible to contact your time is starting to run out and we will no longer be able to contact you."

Tommy listened in carefully and concentrated. "With the final power of this generator we are going to send you five almighty morphers which as you know means you are going to have to recruit five good hearted teenagers and give them the morphers, they will have to use these to have the best chance to defeat Gorakai, now that he used a special device from our time to make himself and his army much more powerful. Not one of these morphers will work on your DNA because they are specifically made to harness the power to a teenager from our recent studies" the Commander explained.

Tommy knew what he had to do "Don't worry you can count on me and your time will be saved, we will bring Gorakai to justice" he said.

The Commander nodded as Tommy nodded back "Thank you Tommy, we chose you not only because you have been a power ranger more than twice and not that you have the most experience as a ranger but because you are true of heart and loyal, our officers will start to repair the damages caused by Gorakai and his army until you catch him… good luck… and…… stay true…to…yourself….bring ……Gorakai….. to justice". The generator lost all power and the connection between time had ended.

Tommy whispered "I wont let you down" as he started to think of five good hearted and dedicated teenagers.

A thought then came to his head and it was perfect. He looked at the table next to him and there laid the five cyber morphers from the future. He picked them up but suddenly there was a huge crash. He ran outside and saw a small army of creatures with three larger creatures coming down from the sky attacking the city. He grabbed his keys and quickly ran to his four wheel drive.

At the Jukebox the five friends heard the crash as well. "Oh no, it's an earthquake!" yelled Ryan. The others were curios as well; they all ran outside to see what was happening.

Suddenly the crash stopped and the Earth stopped rumbling. The street was empty and like a ghost town, they saw other people running inside and parents protecting there kids. "OK, this is a little creepy" said Anna. The five friends continued to walk down the empty street until they found something huge and massive.

They turned the corner and saw a huge hole in the middle of the street. "What the…?" asked Brooke, the others looked puzzled. Will heard a noise and turned around to see a small army of Fikes. The other four turned around and jumped backwards. "What are those freaky looking things?" asked Michael with a shout. The Fikes clenched there two fists and held there spears and axes ready to fight and conquer.

"What do we do?" asked Brooke, Michael came up with a bright idea and said "OK guys put the spears and axes down and lets come to an agreement..." The Fikes stood down for a moment. "See, plan Michael always works now we just ask them to…" But before Michael could finish his sentence one of the Fikes kicked him backwards causing him to land on his friends. "OK now what" he asked.

Will stood up and clenched his fists "Well, I guess we fight". He ran towards the small army in a series of back flips and kicked them backwards towards the hole. The others got up as well and followed him into battle.

Michael and Ryan attacked together punching them away and throwing the Fikes into each other. Anna and Brooke did the same in a series of front flips in the air and kicked them far away.

But the Fikes were not even trying to fight. The small army of creatures laughed and got serious. They ran toward the five friends and slashed them with there axes and punching them with there other two fists. Will, Michael and Ryan were thrown backwards and Anna and Brooke joined them after being thrown.

"There totally brutal what are we going to do?" asked Anna. But one large Fike came towards the friends and blasted a huge beam from his mouth. The five teenagers were blasted into the air from the explosion and landing hard on the floor. "OK, this is getting weird" coughed Brooke. The others held there wounds tightly. The army walked towards the five friends ready to destroy them…..until.

The teenagers and the army of Fikes looked somewhere else to see a black four wheel drive turn the corner doing a burnout and revving towards the friends. "What is he doing here" asked Ryan, the others looked at the Fikes as they were interested as well. The vehicle came to a stop and Tommy jumped out. "It's Dr. Oliver, what is he doing?" asked Will. The others stood up. " Here guys there is no time to explain yet just put these on your wrists and enter the code 234 on the buttons, you will know what to do then" Tommy explained as he threw the five Cyber morphers towards the friends.

"Um... OK, so we enter 234 and…" Will said confused. But as he put the morpher on his wrist new data was going through his head and the same thing was happening to the other friends.

The five friends stood together as the data finished processing through there minds and they held there wrists up.

Will then asked "Ready" as the other teenagers said the same word after him. In combination they entered the code on there morphers and said "Cyber Future Activate!!" The morphers glowed different colors and the morphing sequence of each teen activated.

"Power of the Phoenix, Red Cyber Ranger" said Will

"Power of the Lion, Blue Cyber Ranger" said Michael

"Power of the Wolf, Green Cyber Ranger" said Ryan

"Power of the Eagle, Yellow Cyber Ranger" said Anna

"Power of the Wildcat, Pink Cyber Ranger" said Brooke

In a flash of different colors there stood the Power Rangers of the Cyber Future……...

TO BE CONTINUED………

**So what did you think? please review it would be greatly appreciated, every person who reviews to me, I will review there story as well, I will update soon and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Accepting Destiny

**Hi guys, I hope you like this third chapter of Cyber Future... Enjoy.**

POWER RANGERS

CYBER FUTURE

ACCEPTING DESTINY

In a flash of light and a roar of thunder in a second there stood the Power Rangers of the Cyber Future.

Will then went into a pose saying "**Fiery as a Phoenix, Red Cyber Ranger**"

Michael then followed him into a pose.

"**Strong as a Lion, Blue Cyber Ranger**"

"**Howling as a Wolf, Green Cyber Ranger**" Ryan followed

"**Soaring as an Eagle, Yellow Cyber Ranger**" Anna followed

"**Noble as a Wildcat, Pink Cyber Ranger**" Brooke finished.

Numerous colored explosions went off as the rangers jumped and did a back flip in one sequence saying "Power Rangers Cyber Future".

The Fikes started to back down a little bit taking a few steps away from the new rangers. Tommy smiled at them and nodded. The ranger started walking towards the foot soldiers ready to take them down.

But three dark colored lights came down from the sky revealing three evil creatures from the future.

As the dark purple light vanished there stood Jungor and he took his swords out ready to destroy.

As the dark orange light vanished revealed Spikeress, another of Gorakai's henchmen and slaves.

Finally as a black cloud of light vanished. There stood the evil Demtrun Race leader Gorakai holding a dark red sword, grasping it he tightly he saw the five new rangers with the technology from the future.

"How did this happen, how are there rangers from the future here, it's impossible" he gasped. Jungor followed his question holding up his twin swords in an X shape. "We destroyed there base master, there is no way they could have new powers or let alone travel to this time". Well, this time they won't be escaping" Gorakai said in a dark laugh.

Will looked at Tommy "Who are these clowns?" he asked. Tommy examined the evil creatures and realized what Commander Jordan was telling him as he remembered.

"This is Gorakai, the evil Demtrun Race leader; he and his army are from the future and have come to destroy our time, by turning it into a wasteland" he explained. Gorakai looked at the legendary ranger. "Ah yes, I have heard about you, you are quite famous in this time, but not for long" Gorakai said as he came charging at the rangers.

Recovering from what they just heard, the rangers got ready to fight. Gorakai, Jungor and Spikeress came charging holding there weapons at ready.

The rangers back flipped over them and split into groups taking on each creature.

Will took on Gorakai, while Michael and Ryan took on Jungor and Anna and Brooke took on Spikeress.

Gorakai slashed Will with his sword causing Will to fall a few feet backwards from the force. He quickly got up and front flipped over Gorakai while kicking him on the back on the way down. He felt something next to his hip and saw a blaster. "I wonder what this is?" he asked as he pressed his helmet and data came rushing in front of his eyes. "Sweet" he said as he took the blaster out ready to fire.

"Hey Gorakai, I have a present for you" he said as he charged up the blaster. "OK, Cyber Blaster ready… and FIRE!" he cried as he pulled the trigger and red breams came out of it, hitting Gorakai right on target. "WOW, this thing has good accuracy" he said. Gorakai quickly recovered from the blast and charged at him again holding his sword at ready.

Jungor was proving a good match against Michael and Ryan with his twin swords he slashed them each with one sword, then jumped in the air and fired gold beams out of them. Each hitting the Blue and Green rangers. But both saw what Will just did and they nodded at each other. "Let's do it Ryan" Michael said as he recovered from the blast. Ryan followed him. They each got out there Cyber Blasters and fired them at Jungor. Each hit was on target at perfect accuracy. "WOW, these things are great" said Ryan.

Spikeress was a purple colored creature who had spikes all over her body and when she talked she screeched, each of her spikes were very deadly and cautious.

Anna and Brooke took out there Cyber Blasters and fired them at the deadly creature. Spikeress fell to the floor from the impact of the blasts. "How dare you, take this" she screeched as she yelled at the top of her voice which made a deafening sound. Car windows broke and the street lights smashed to the floor and paralyzed the girls for a moment. While she had her chance, Spikeress slashed the Yellow and Pink rangers several feet back. "Boy, she sure is brutal" Anna said. Brooke agreed with her and thought of a plan. Spikeress laughed taking out more street lights but in a flash, Anna jumped in the air blasting Spikeress with her Cyber Blaster and Brooke jumped over her doing a back flip kicking her backwards.

Meanwhile, Tommy was taking out the Fikes that were attacking him. With lots of martial arts moves the foot solders were down soon enough.

The three creatures got back together, slightly injured by the powerful technology. The rangers and Tommy joined up as well. "You have not seen the last of us, our new power has been drained from the time travel but we will be back and next time you will be mine" Gorakai yelled as he teleported back his palace on the Moon with Jungor and Spikeress.

With the monsters retreat the ranger's all cheered and gave each other high five's. Tommy shook the ranger's hands congratulating them all on their first victory.

"Well done guys, I knew I made the right choice picking you five to be Power Rangers" Tommy cheered.

"Wait so, you are a ranger I knew it" said Michael. Tommy laughed "Well not any more, but I was a ranger, as you probably already know, I was the Green and White Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, I was the Red Zeo and Turbo rangers and I was the Black Dino Thunder ranger a few years ago" he explained.

"So that was you I knew it" Will said. "I used to live in Reefside a couple years ago but I still came to school here and I saw you a couple of times with the other Dino rangers" Will continued.

Tommy smiled and pat Will on the shoulder "Well, I didn't mean to lie, but when you're a ranger I guess you have to lie sometimes, and now that you five are rangers as well, you are going to have to keep this a secret as well" Tommy said nodding at the five rangers.

The five rangers each said "Power Down" returning to their normal forms and agreed with Tommy.

Back on the Moon, Gorakai returned to his palace with Jungor and Spikeress. The evil creature slashed a Fike causing the foot solider to disintegrate immediately. He sat on the grey, stone cold chair and started to think. Jungor and Spikeress knelt down towards there master.

"Unbelievable I come here to destroy this time thinking there will be no rangers to stop me and now there are rangers in this time as well" cried Gorakai. Jungor followed his statement "Cyber Force must have had morphers for an emergency". Gorakai clenched his fists and hardened his finger that was resting on his head, thinking of his next move.

In a screech Spikeress spoke up "Our powers are not at full capacity yet, since we traveled through time we need to recharge and that may take a while".

Gorakai stood up from his chair and raised his sword that simultaneously changed into its second form which was a large red staff. "Then in that case, with that powerful device you stole Jungor, we will make monsters to do our work for us and send them down to Earth to destroy and conquer" he made an evil laugh as he summoned the device into his hand.

The device was a small, black piece of machinery that had red, yellow and white wires that were attached to it. Gorakai gripped it tightly in his hands. "Since our army of monsters is no match for those new pesky rangers' new powers, we will use this device to capture them and remake them to be more powerful than before" Gorakai laughed.

"Master, your plan is excellent, we will remake our army of monsters to be more powerful than before" Jungor said as he stood up from kneeling down.

Spikeress stood up and followed Jungor. "Come my loyal henchmen, soon this time will ours and there will be no such thing as Cyber Force" Gorakai said as he stood up on a balcony pointing the device at his army of monsters.

He pressed a trigger on the back of it and a large ray blasted out of it zapping all of the evil creatures. Every monster was sucked into the device and ready to be remade.

The three cruel monsters laughed evilly and sent a monster down to destroy the city. "This monster should get rid of those pesky rangers in no time ha-ha" Gorakai cried.

On Earth the five teens who were now rangers and Tommy were at Tommy's underground place which was the base of operations for the Dino Thunder rangers. The rangers were sitting at a large table discussing there super hero powers, while Tommy was examining the Cyber Morphers.

"Man this is so cool, I have always wanted to be a ranger" cheered Michael as he did a little lame dance.

"We also kicked those freaks butt back there it was so easy" continued Brooke. Anna and Ryan were talking about how they learnt how to do everything.

"This is so freaky, as soon as I morphed all this data came in front of the inside of my helmet and it was teaching me how to use every thing and what battle strategy to use." Ryan explained.

Anna agreed "I know, the same thing happened to me when I morphed it was unreal". The two teenagers looked at there friends. "Hey, did anything happen to you guys when you morphed?" Anna asked.

The three rangers nodded there heads "Yeah some weird data was telling me how to use the Cyber Blaster once I reached for it" explained Will. Brooke and Michael agreed with him. "Yeah same here, those Cyber Blasters were so cool" Michael cried in excitement. "I know, the accuracy was so perfect" Brooke followed.

Tommy turned around in his chair and looked at the rangers. "Guys listen up, those morphers aren't from this time, their from the future, the year 2506 and there time is in peril, Gorakai destroyed the rangers of that time's base of operations so they could not morph and stop him, that's why the Commander of Cyber Force - an organization that takes down crime, sent me those five morphers and the technology was based to fit a good hearted teenager from recent studies".

The five rangers sat at the table speechless and frozen. Tommy continued "I had no time to explain before so I am telling you now and you must keep your identities secret so nobody knows that you are a ranger. The technology in those morphers is very sophisticated and powerful not to mention it's from the far future. With great power comes great responsibility. I know this is a lot to take in but don't worry you will get used to it."

The rangers recovered from the shock of the news that Tommy had just given them. "OK then, I am starting to freak out now" said Michael.

"You went from jumping up and down to freaking out in a couple of minutes how do you do that?" asked Ryan. The rangers started to get comfortable with the news after it had settled into their brain.

Suddenly they felt an earthquake and a rumble. "Oh no what's going on" asked Brooke

. Tommy checked on the computers and saw a large blue monster attacking Mainntown. "OK, its time to get going, first ranger up and I will send you the co-ordinates to where the monster is" Tommy explained.

Will went into a stance "Ready" he asked, the other rangers replied with "Ready" and the official morphing sequence activated.

"**Cyber Future Activate" **the five rangers continued withputting in the code.

"**Power of the Phoenix, Red Cyber Ranger**" said Will as a red flamed Phoenix flew down upon him and a circle of fire surrounded him, he held his hand in the air and his helmet attached. His helmet was red featuring a Phoenix's eyes on top and had a black visor in the shape of a phoenix's open mouth; the bottom part of the helmet was two triangle's turned and joined together for the mouth part. The ranger's suit had a V on the chest and a white diamond surrounding it and had spikes coming from it, the belt was gold, the buckle was half gold and half black and the gloves and boots were white.

"**Power of the Lion, Blue Cyber Ranger**" said Michael as a blue colored Lion pounced on him and roared, Michael put his hand in the air and his helmet attached. His helmet featured the lion's eyes, the lions open mouth was his black visor and the two turned triangles joined side by side were for his mouth part.

"**Power of the Wolf, Green Cyber Ranger**" said Ryan as a green Wolf howled and jumped towards Ryan, he put his hand up and his helmet attached. His helmet featured two green wolf ears on top and the wolf's dark eyes. The black visor was the wolf's open mouth and the silver turned triangle shaped for the mouth part.

"**Power of the Eagle, Yellow Cyber Ranger**" said Anna as a yellow Eagle flew down on her, she put her hand in the air and her helmet attached. The helmet had the Eagle's green eyes on top and the black visor featured the eagle's open mouth and the silver triangle shaped mouth part.

"**Power of the Wildcat, Pink Cyber Ranger**" said Brooke as a pink Wildcat pounced on her and growled, she then raised her hand and her helmet attached. On the top of her helmet were two pink cat ears and the yellow eyes, her black visor featured the Wildcats open mouth and the silver triangles for the mouth part.

The rangers of the Cyber Future stood ready to fight the evil monster.

The dark blue creature that stood before the rangers had one large eye with blue tentacles that reached out from his back. He was quite muscular and stood 6'11. He whipped out his tentacles and started slashing the rangers.

The strong blue tentacles then picked them up and threw the rangers aside. "Man this guy is tough" said Michael. But Will stood up bravely and said "Yes, but we are tougher". Will charged at the evil blue creature taking out his Cyber Blaster and firing at him every shot on target.

"It will take more than that to stop me" the evil creature laughed as he fired a few green beams at the Red Cyber Ranger. The other rangers stood up and joined in on the action. Michael and Ryan shot at the monster in a joined sequence while Anna and Brooke jumped and kicked him away.

"Let's finish this guys, I think I've had enough monster action for one day" said Will aiming his blaster at the evil creature. The others gave a thumbs up as they aimed there blasters as well. "Like that's going to stop me" the creature cried. Will then ordered "FIRE" as the five rangers shot in unison with there blasters charged to the max.

The evil creature yelled and exploded into rubble which then de-materialized. The rangers cheered at there first monster victory. Tommy smiled and nodded while watching the fight on screen.


	4. Blackout

**Hi guys, I hope you like my fourth chapter of Cyber Future and please review you don't have to read it even just review... Enjoy.**

POWER RANGERS

CYBER FUTURE

BLACKOUT

It was the next day after the rangers had gotten there morphing powers and they were busy working at the Jukebox. Will was serving a few customers while Michael and Ryan were at the cash register putting albums into cases and Anna and Brooke were helping Tommy with some paper work.

"Wow, how do you manage all this paper work and have time to research old fossils" asked Brooke. Tommy smiled and took of his glasses looking at the blonde haired girl. "Well I guess sometimes you just have to make time for things you need to do". Anna looked over at Will to see him struggling with a customer.

"I said this album does not work on my CD player and I want a refund" the customer raised his voice at Will. Anna walked over and asked what the problem was. The customer turned over to the brown haired girl and explained his problem. "Well I understand sir but it looks like you have damaged this yourself" she explained. Will then backed her up "That's true a lot of people buy CD's they don't like, so they trash them and say that they want to get there money back so they can buy a better one and you don't even have any proof you bought this".

The customer looked beaten and surprised so he gave the CD to Will and walked out. Anna gave a high five to Will. "Its amazing what people come up with just to get a free CD" she said. Will laughed and went back to work.

Meanwhile on the Moon, Gorakai reviewed the monsters defeat. "Those annoying power rangers are starting to get on my nerves" he said angrily as he clenched his fist. He turned away from the flash of light that was showing him the battle and sat on his throne chair. "There has to be a way to beat those brats" he continued in deep thought.

Jungor and Spikeress then walked in and knelt before there master. "My lord, I have come up with a plan" Jungor spoke. The evil creature looked at his henchmen. "My plan is we create a monster that will take out all the electricity in Mainntown and use it against the rangers" Jungor finished and looked at his master.

Gorakai rubbed his chin with two fingers and raised his staff. "Then we shall proceed with your plan Jungor, and it had better work or I shall vaporize you into dust" he said. Gorakai raised his hand and summoned the black device. He pushed a button and out came an evil creature.

The evil creature was all yellow with wires sticking out from him and electricity flickering off him "What are your orders my master" he said with tiny bolts coming from his mouth.

On Earth the rangers went on there lunch break with Tommy and left other employees to take care of the store. "Finally I am starved; I couldn't wait for lunch break" winged Michael. The others laughed and went down the street. The other rangers and Tommy took lead on Michael as he stopped to look at something. "What in the world is that?" he asked as he entered the dark alley way. He turned the corner and saw the large yellow monster eating away the electricity.

"OK I think you need to stop" he said to the monster. But the large yellow creature blasted him away. Michael crashed into some trash cans and bags of rubbish. "OK let's play the hard way… READY!" he said as he raised his morpher and input the code 234.

"**Power of the Lion, Blue Cyber Ranger**" said Michael as a blue colored Lion pounced on him and roared, Michael put his hand in the air and his helmet attached. "OK evil dude, let's see what you got?" he said as he charged towards the monster pulling it away from the electricity.

The yellow creature charged a few large bolts of energy and threw them at Michael. Each hitting him the Blue Cyber Ranger got knocked backwards into a wall. "You can't stop me you weak ranger" the monster laughed. Michael stood up and took out his Cyber Blaster. "Oh yeah check this!" he said as he fired multiple shots at the electricity charged monster. Each hitting direct on target and causing the monster to run out into the open street to collect more electricity.

"I don't think so" cried Michael as he ran after the creature. Civilians ran away from the monster as he shot more bolts taking out cars and street signs. Michael fired his blaster again stopping the monster. He then saw the other rangers "Hey guys look what I found, a little help here please" he said as he dodged some more of the monsters bolts.

Will stepped forward "Ready" he asked as he raised his morpher, the other rangers did the same following his command. They pushed in 234 and there morphing sequences activated.

"**Cyber Future Activate**" the four rangers followed.

"**Power of the Phoenix, Red Cyber Ranger**"

"**Power of the Wolf, Green Cyber Ranger**"

**Power of the Wildcat, Pink Cyber Ranger**"

"**Power of the Eagle, Yellow Cyber Ranger**"

The four rangers suited up and took out there blasters ready to fire. But the creature summoned a small army of Fikes.

"Not these losers again" wined Ryan. Will flipped his blaster "No problem lets do it guys" he said as Michael joined his team.

The rangers charged at there enemies splitting into groups. Will and Michael took on the electric monster and Ryan, Anna and Brooke fought the Fikes.

"Cyber Blasters FIRE!" shouted the Red and Blue Cyber Rangers. The blasts hit the monster hard causing him to fall back. The creature then quickly recovered and fired bolts of electric energy at the two rangers.

Ryan did a series of back flips kicking each foot solider. Anna and Brooke punched the evil monsters away hitting them into some rubble. The three rangers made quick work of the Fikes then joined Will and Michael.

The monster was getting tired and getting angrier "Darn you rangers, take this" he cried as he shot a huge lightning bolt at the rangers demorphing them. " I need more power, I have to recharge" the monster said as he teleported away from the site.

The demorphed rangers slowly got up from rubble. "Man that dude is powerful" gasped Ryan. The defeated rangers met up with Tommy. "Are you guys OK?" he asked. The rangers managed to say " Yes we are fine" each holding there wounds. " C'mon lets get back" said Tommy as the six teleported back to beneath Tommy's house.

Meanwhile on the Moon the electric monster returned and bowed down to his masters. Jungor slowly shook his head. "You have failed us and now you will pay with your life" he said as he raised his sword and got ready to destroy the monster.

But the yellow creature stood up and stepped backwards. "But master, I only need to recharge and I can continue to destroy the city I just need a large power source" he said. Jungor lowered his sword as Gorakai entered the room.

"The monster has a point, we will let him go to the power lines outside of Mainntown and he will get as much electricity as he needs" the dark monster said. Jungor agreed with his master's plan and let the monster go. The yellow monster teleported to the power lines and started eating the wiring as he started to recharge.

Back on Earth the rangers were recovering their wounds at Tommy's place. "We need more powerful weapons than the Cyber Blasters" said Will holding his chest. Tommy sat in his chair stroking his chin. "I know, the Cyber Blasters are great and everything, but we need something else to defeat this guy" followed Anna. Tommy then thought of an idea.

"I've got it, pass me your morphers and I will link them up to the main computer" he said. Ryan being quite good at computers went and helped Tommy. "Of course, if we link up the morphers to the main computer we can access its data" he said as he collected the morphers and attached them to the computer.

The computer started to read the morphers data. Tommy looked at the screen and saw some green writing being processed and written in English. "OK, it says here that you guys can access your Cyber Staff's by putting in the code 546 in your morphers and these can also join with your Cyber Blasters for more power" Tommy explained. "Dr. Oliver you are a genius" smiled Brooke.

"OK I just need to do this and..." continued Tommy preparing to access the new gear until. The power shut down and the lights turned off. "OH no what happened?" asked Tommy. The other rangers gasped and started looking for a flash light. Will found one and turned it on. " Oh man, the power must have shut down" suggested Ryan. Tommy shook his head " No way, the back up power should have turned on by now but even that power is down".

"What are we going to do?" asked Michael. Tommy then thought of something that could help. He clicked his fingers and gave the morphers back to the rangers. "OK guys I have a plan, you five go see what is shutting down the power and I will make a phone call on my cell" he said. Will screwed up his face " To whom?" he asked. Tommy smiled and took out his cell. " A genius mechanic that helped me a lot when the Dino rangers were in action" he said.

The rangers teleported to outside of Mainntown and searched for the problem. They searched corners and streets and found nothing. "What is causing the power outage?" asked Anna. She turned another corner and looked at the power lines. There was a trail of broken and eaten wires that were sparking out. Anna called the others and the group followed the trail of broken wires.

They followed until it reached the end and found the problem. "We should have know it would be you" said Will as the rangers saw the yellow creature they fought before re charging himself, only this time he looked massive.

The huge yellow monster charged a large ball of electric waves and threw it at the rangers blowing them backwards. "OK this is getting old, lets finish this" said Will as he raised his morpher. "Ready" he followed.

The other rangers raised there morphers and replied "Ready". Putting in the code the rangers morphing sequence activated. "**Cyber Future Activate!**" they called.

Their respective ranger suits attached along with there helmet featuring their animal. The five went into a pose saying "Power Rangers Cyber Future". The new powered monster came running at the rangers.

But in a swift move they go out their Cyber Blasters and fired. The monster went flying in a powerful force and hit a nearby fence. "OK now I'm angry!" he shouted as he made a humongous ball of light and threw it towards the rangers. "WOW" cried Michael as they tried to dodge the huge blast. But they were too late and the large amount of energy hit the rangers causing huge explosions.

All five Cyber Future rangers were lying on the ground injured. "Hurry up Dr. Oliver we need reinforcements" Will said as he slowly got up to continue fighting.

Meanwhile at Tommy's place in his underground command centre, the lights were still out and Tommy punched in the number on his cell. On the other end of the call was a red haired lady who had a wench in one hand and her cell in the other, she pressed the answer button and said "Hello, Hayley speaking".

"Hi Hayley its Tommy, I need your help, would you be available?" asked Tommy crossing his fingers. On the other end Hayley smiled "Oh hi Tommy, good too hear from you again what do you need?" she asked. Tommy held the torch light double checking the power outage and the computer. "I have quite a story to tell you and we are having a serious power failure here and the computer is beyond my repairing can you get here quick?" explained Tommy. Hayley nodded her head and put down her wrench "I will be there as soon as I can, just sit tight". Tommy hanged up the phone and put it in his pocket.

Back on the battlefield the rangers were getting really beaten down. "OK guys, I think its time we bring out the big guns" said Will. The others agreed and they entered 546 on the morphers. Suddenly long steel metal staffs came out from the ranger's belt buckles and had their respective colors in a striped form along the staff. The monster took a step backwards "What is this?" he shouted. "This is the end of your demise" Ryan said.

The monster roared and threw electric bolts of energy at the rangers. But they were deflected back at him causing him. The monster was hit by his own blasts and could not get up. "OK let's attach them to our blasters" said Will as the five rangers got out there Cyber Blasters and attached them to the top of there Staff's. Each ranger gathered in a formation and aimed there Staff's at the monster. "Ready, Aim" commanded Will. "FIRE" he continued as the rangers pressed there triggers and blasted the monster causing him to explode and disintegrate. The rangers cheered and praised there new weapons.

On the Moon, Gorakai was in his throne thinking of a further plan of attack. "There has to be some way I can destroy those rangers?" he asked himself. Jungor then walked in and bowed to his master "My Lord, what if we use this special formula to make him bigger and more powerful than we was before?" he said. Gorakai got out of this throne and took the red colored formula, he studied it for a while and then came up with a solution. "Yes we shall use this to destroy the city much faster" Gorakai then laughed and poured the formula on his staff. The large red staff started to spark and make flames. "Now my creature GROW AND DESTROY" Gorakai laughed as he aimed the staff towards Earth and a red beam fired from it.

The beam reached the monsters rubble and disintegration. "Hey what is happening?" asked Brooke. The monsters rubble regained shape and started to grow forty feet tall. The monster was back and started destroying skyscrapers and buildings. "Oh no what do we do?" asked Michael.

The rangers morphers made a "beep" sound so they pressed a button. "Guys don't worry I have some reinforcements for you" Tommy said on the other end of the communication. "Yes but what?" asked Ryan. "You need to press the code 897 on your morphers to access your Cyber Zords" Tommy continued. "Oh sweet, lets do it guys" commanded Will. The rangers each punched in the code 897 on there morphers. But nothing happened. "Hey what's going on?" asked Anna. The others agreed until they heard a rumble on the Earth and saw the monster take a step back "What's this?" he cried. The rangers turned around and saw the Cyber Zords at ready and waiting for there command. "WOW there amazing" each ranger said looking at their respective zord. "OK let's do it" continued Will.

The rangers then jumped into the cockpit of there zords and started getting the large machines active. The Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Eagle then soared, the Cyber Lion roared, the Cyber Wolf howled and the Cyber Wildcat growled.

The Cyber Phoenix flew straight through the evil monster causing him to fall backwards. The other Cyber Zords pounced and bit him causing serious damage. The monster slowly got up "Oh yeah, well take this" he cried as he threw large electric balls at the zords. The five mechanic machines were blown down. "OK I think it's time to go Megazord Mode" said Will, the others agreed and said "Megazord Mode".

The combining sequence then activated and the five zords started to join as one. The Cyber Phoenix made the head of the Megazord changing its shape. The Cyber Lion made the Torso. The Cyber Wolf split itself in two and formed the arms. Finally the Cyber Eagle and Cyber Wildcat made the legs. The Megazord was formed and made a pose with a finger on its head looking up at the monster. "Cyber Future Megazord Online" the rangers said in unison.

The monster charged up another large ball of electricity ready to fire it at the Megazord. "Not this time" said Michael as the Megazord jumped in the air and kicked the monster down. "Let's end this" said Will. The Cyber Lion on the megazord's torso then roared and made a gust of wind blowing the monster into the air. "FINAL STRIKE" cried the rangers as the Megazord jumped into the air and got out its Future Saber and slashed the monster in a hard blow of force causing the monster to blow up and explode in mid air. Tommy cheered while watching on screen with Hayley standing next to him.


End file.
